Inferno Flight
by Kajex Firedrake
Summary: Elijah, a coyote, has always dreamed of being a pilot. But to become one will mean to go through hardships. The question will be whether or not he will be able to live long enough... Rated R for some bad words.
1. Default Chapter

ADD it to life  
  
Introduction by the author;  
  
When you have read this, I'll most likely have already been diagnosed with Attention Defeciency Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADD to other. Believe me, this fan-fic is based a lot on my life. A few of the names in the beginning are actually people I know. Even the main character's name is based on my two middle names. I guess you could say that this is a story about a place that doesn't exist, and yet does, when one thinks about it.  
  
Anyway, about the ADD. For those who know me, I try taking on the near impossible task of completing more than one fan-fic at a time, because certain ideas spring to mind. About 60% of them never really hit off, and are either reserved for a later time, or deleted; this is a possible sign for ADD. The first section of this prologue is something I wrote when my mom asked me how I felt sometimes, after she suspected that I might have ADD. Sometimes, I really feel I have no time to do anything, and that, since my time is limited, to spend it doing what I love most, which is either writing or drawing.  
  
  
  
The schoolyard was empty. Not a single soul could be seen as far as anyone who was there could see. There was only one, to begin with.  
  
Slowly, a lone coyote walked past the empty ghost-campus. A crow called out before flying with a loud flutter from its wings. Elijah Christian looked up at the sky, then dropped his eyes and stared at the ground while he walked in his slow pace. There was no hurry, and yet, there was.  
  
He opened a door, looking around once more and sighing, then entering a long hallway. Almost immediately the hallway was walked across. In his mind, it took thirty seconds. In reality, a minute was more accurate. He stared blankly back at the hallway, then dropped his eyes again, not saying a word.  
  
As he exited through the side of the school, he turned and faced a wall. Throwing off his backpack, he sat against the stoney structure, sighing deep once more. He put his face in his paws, reflecting.  
  
How could this have happened? He knew what others did. Why did he feel this way? It was like he inwardly refused to do what he needed, had too much to think of at a time, like the fact that, every time in class there was a long discussion, his thoughts were turned elsewhere. He couldn't help but draw, couldn't help but write, couldn't help but dream. Hell, what was so wrong about it?  
  
But it was tiring. He wanted to do so much, yet things sped by as if there was no time to do it in. And every time that happened, he felt the need to do what he wanted. And even that was tough. He needed to draw Nevermore by the end of the week, or at least he had resolved to do so before its end. But then a new character had sprung up, and Elijah had tried very hard to think of some way to introduce her. Before that could happen properly, he had decided to write another story quickly; he had only finished one, and he had never been satisfied with it, because its ending was far too quick. And then another idea had sprung into his mind! Why!? WHY!?  
  
He began to shiver. His history teacher, Ms. Adams, a feline, had tried to tell him that she had great faith that he could do well. But how was that possible, what with his work habits? Why was he this way? She expected an good study atittude from him, and he had expected it as well; he knew what it was he needed to do and what there was to learn. His test scores were good enough for anybody to be proud of. His last test was near a perfect A+. Only two answers had kept him from actually getting the high score.  
  
But when it came to his homework... No, he couldn't concentrate. He didn't like it, period. It was as if it wasn't interesting at all, although he expressed interest in such things at school. He wasn't fully attentive, but when he was, he enjoyed it. He liked to answer questions. He was incredibly smart, and probably as wise as any adult. He wasn't depressed, and although he was considered a literal lone wolf, he did have friends he would spend time with.  
  
But why were things like this? He couldn't do this. He wanted so badly to succeed, and if things were done differently, maybe he would. But things weren't going to change that easily. And the best he could expect was that his electives would be earning high grades.  
  
By this time, he was holding himself, as if having a stomach cramp, which it wasn't. There was a self-loathing and pitying for himself. He didn't want to be ragged on for "being disorgnized," or "carelessly losing objects" that might help him, because it was a close thing when it came to snarling back at his parents, friends, or his teachers. He knew they meant well, but them claiming that his carelessness and ignorance of school (which wasn't necessarily true) did not make things any better. It hurt him inwardly to feel insignificant because others were earning high grades, some of them dishonestly, while he really did try to do his best and ended up with crap in his face and an unwillingness to show it to others.  
  
Why?  
  
Nothing else to think of again, he buried his face in his paws once more. Dark rainclouds were grouping, and there he remained as the drops of water fell upon him, as if the sky was crying for him.  
  
Yet those who knew his current position would know that some of the droplets on his face were not rain at all.  
  
As this weather continued, a set of green eyes fell on the coyote's figure. Umbrella in her paw, Roxanne Tetrise watch from a distance as he sat dead still in the rain. She frowned, wondering what could be troubling him. Eli was almost never like this, sitting dead center in the rain, even with a water-proof jacket on. And the way he looked, it seemed as if the canine had had some sort of rough time. He was honest with her; he didn't have the best grades, and she wondered if this was the cause of distress.  
  
The red vixen ran forward to him, tennis shoes causing splatter in various puddle-sizes. She frowned again as she saw him closer. Now she knew something was wrong. And so near to the holidays, there was nothing really to be sad about. She stopped about three feet from him, but he didn't notice her. He was trembling slightly, as if he were cold. But it wasn't very cool to her at all. And the jacket he was wearing also helped against such temperatures. Yes, something was wrong.  
  
"You okay, Eli?" she asked quietly.  
  
The coyote stopped trembling, looked up at her. "Roxi. What are you doing here? There's no school today." He wiped at his eyes, trying to erase all signs of depression away. He cleared his throat, but had nothing more to say.  
  
"Well, I'd say the same to you, though you seem pretty bummed out for me to ask. Still since you inquired, I'm here because I had gone over to your place. Your mom told me you weren't there, and then I asked Danny and Donald where you might be. They didn't know. I biked the way over here, and I was about to leave because of the bad weather, but then someone on the campus told me you were here. This is how I found you." She held the umbrella above both of them, covering the two from the onslaught of rain.  
  
Eli sighed. "I came here... well, I just came here for nothing. I can't think of what to do. I feel so indesicive sometimes." He looked down.  
  
"Well, there's a good desicion to make here; that it'd be best to get you out of this rain," Roxanne said. She grabbed his arm and helped him up, then tugged him back into the hallway he had crossed through. He followed willingly, still a bit wet.  
  
"Keep a fair distance, Roxi," he warned. She stood back as he shook off the excess water from his fur vigorously. He let out a deep breath, then sat against the wall. Roxanne took a place next to him. The two had been friends since the coyote had moved from one city to this one. A "military brat", as his kind was called, his father was a retired marine that was constantly on the move. He had never stayed in the same town for more than three years, though he had lived on Corneria for nearly 10 years before his family began moving. Eli had considered taking an occupation as a pilot, which his father encouraged him doing only enough so as not to pressure him.  
  
"Wanna cookie?' she asked, extracting a small wafer from her backpack. Eli nodded and she gave him the wafer.  
  
He sniffed at it slightly. "Peanut butter. My favorite."  
  
She smiled. "I got it for you. Knew you'd like it."  
  
He nibbled at the cookie. "This makes the day seem a little bit better, I think. Sweets get your mind off of things, and it's a heck of a lot healthier than drugs."  
  
Roxanne nodded. She looked at him closely. He didn't look depressed, but there was still something left in him. "Are you okay, Elijah? You looked a little bummed out when I saw you. Things going okay?"  
  
Eli paused, then shook his head. "Not so well, actually."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I passed only my electives this year, plus my requirement for physical science. But that's it. Everything else... I blew it totally, Roxi. Mr. Peay's a nice guy, and Diab and Westling are just as good, and every other teacher means well, too. Well, except for Ms. Smith; with her, she seems a little too enthusiastic and sarcastic about her work. She's funny and all, but she doesn't seem to help me much."  
  
"You haven't asked," the fox answered in return.  
  
"Because it's not so much the way the assignment is done as it is just doing it. Face it, I'm just not into doing what I'm supposed to do. I don't really like it."  
  
Roxanne sat silent. Soon, though, she spoke again. "Yesterday, in class, I saw you working on my picture."  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"I did, but that's not the point. And please don't be mad, Eli, but I'm your friend and I want you to succeed, too, but drawing during the class hour isn't going to help, no matter how good you are. Only a year and a half to go, and you need to build up alot on credits, quickly. I at least want to see that you're doing well. Danny and Logan want you to be okay, too."  
  
"That's only because they don't want to see me when their finally seniors," Eli said glumly. The two were Sophomores, and Eli a Junior, yet the difference in age was never looked upon.  
  
"No, it's not just that, either. Everybody that really knows you knows that your writing and drawing skills are above average. You play the violin with a passion, and when you do play for others, it feels like a dream. And you're one hell of a pilot, too. No one, especially me, wants to see your talent wasted just because you didn't graduate. I have faith in you, Eli. You believe me, right?"  
  
The coyote looked up at her, then back down. "Yeah... but then you can believe in something that turns out to be wrong."  
  
"Don't wrong me, then. For yourself and for others, don't give up. It's worse than failing, because you've given up on all hope and everything."  
  
Eli nodded. He then looked up, eyes widened. "Aw, crap! Danny's invitation!"  
  
Roxanne nodded. "That's why I was looking for you. He had called at your place to find out if you were gonna come over for it. He never got an answer, which was why I came out to look for you."  
  
"Well, I guess it's not too late. We can still make it to his game. What's he got this time?"  
  
"New game, first person shooter. I'm playing, I know that for certain. You have your car?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, let's get rolling quick, Roxi. Don't want to miss out on anything." He stood up, helped the fox up politely.  
  
"What about your school work?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it; for once, I've actually got it down and ready to go. Let's move it over to Danny's, before we're declared losers or chickens." They walked out of the hallway.  
  
Chapter 1; Enlisted  
  
"Attention, all students. Registration for air force positions is commencing in the small gym. Those who wish to enlist within airforce or mercenary units may do so now. The registration will be closed at fifth period."  
  
Eli looked up and listened carefully to this announcement. He turned to a taller person, a jackal. "Hear that, Weston? I think my lucky break is here!"  
  
"It better be," Weston scoffed. "You've got the skills, but the grades may not go too well with them. Might have to end up working in a mercenary unit instead."  
  
"So what? Mercenary units kick tail even more!" Eli had always listened to the tales of the infamous StarFox unit. It consisted of their leader, Fox McCloud, and several of his comrades, the same that had gone into Venom and had smashed the area. That had been a year before, and more pilots were needed, more than ever. It was an occupation for law, when war wasn't around. And several other units, like husky unit, were also treated with respect because of their skill. The War of the Mirrors was still going strong, and the repetitiveness of reoccurring people meant that Corneria would simply have to employ more pilots, preferably fresher ones.  
  
But now was his time. The high school was gonna have to let him pass into the units; though his grades were bad, he was well noted as best pilot in the school. Other schools had their similar students, but not many.  
  
Unfortunately, he was in Drama class when this announcement had sounded. He knew well that his teacher, Mr. Peay, a golden retriever, didn't like to be interrupted at all. So Eli raised his paw, waiting to be seen.  
  
"Kids, the thing you have to remember about acting is that, not only are you just saying another person's lines and trying to display their facial expression, but you're also assimilating the character into your own self."  
  
Eli strained to keep his arm up.  
  
"You have to imagine what the character's feelings would be on a certain subject, not just say 'oh, my father died,' in a monotone voice with a sarcastic sadness on your face. If you find yourself with the ability to cry for no reason, then you're a either or true actor or a sissy. And I'll appreciate it if you kept your muzzle shut, miss!" he finished, eyeing a cheetah in gaudy make-up, obviously having chatted to a friend of hers. She instantly quieted down.  
  
Eli used his other paw to hold his arm in place.  
  
Finally, Mr. Peay noticed him. "Yes, Elijah?"  
  
"Mr. Peay, I'm a little anxious to attend the registration in the small gym. May I be excused from class?"  
  
"What, one of the best students in my class, with an A+, not go to a registration period? And the best pilot in the school? Elijah, you should've just jumped up and run out of here. Get your tail down there, on the double!" The Retriever motioned him to move quickly.  
  
Eli smiled. "Thanks." He picked up his bag and moved hurriedly; many others in the school had a passion for flying, and they were closer to the small gym at 2nd period then he would ever be, unless he changed a course. It was only a wall that separated the theater from the gym, but all the other pilots in the school were in gym, anyway, meaning the coyote would have to move it quickly to catch up.  
  
He pushed through one of the side exits and entered the lunchroom, seeing a few other students making their way across the cafeteria. They seemed to be heading for the registration room as well. Eli looked to his side, seeing the entrance to the small gym not far away. He made for it and push it open, then groaned out loud.  
  
The line was inconceivably huge.  
  
He put a paw on his forehead in disappointment. He'd have to wait for at least an hour before he got to the tables. Or maybe they would let him just waltz right up, being the best in the school? He doubted it. His dad had always told him; it doesn't matter whether or not you are the best. The defense force just doesn't care. Well, then that was okay with him. If he got placed in a mercenary unit, then things wouldn't be so bad, anyway. His dad had also said that it didn't matter as to how Eli got into flying, as long as he enjoyed it.  
  
Just then, a paw raised up in the air, waving him over. A male Siberian tiger, white furred and built, was motioning to him. "Hey Eli! Get over here! There's a spot open for you and Rox, if you want."  
  
Eli grinned at Daniel Gatos, one of his younger friends. He knew the tiger had wanted to get into the defense force as a pilot for a little while already. Noticing where he was standing in the line, towards the front, he sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to wait so long now. He ran over to the tiger, slapping paws and knuckles together. "Dang, this line is huge. How long have you been standing here, Danny?"  
  
"Only five minutes, but I was one of the first here. Still, it doesn't help much when it takes so darn long to get yourself in. I've no doubt you're going to try for a mercenary position. Don't ask me how I guessed."  
  
"How did you?" Eli asked casually.  
  
"You're always going about on how the Starfox unit was when they started off. Trust me, I know just from the way you talk. Roxanne's been expecting it too. Pretty much anybody who knows your name knows exactly where you're going."  
  
"And let me guess," replied Eli. "You're not coming, right?"  
  
"What?! Who the hell said I wouldn't be!? Eli, I'd be right there by your side kicking whatever tail there is when it challenges you! Don't ever doubt that I'm gonna leave your side for a moment, because if I did, you'd get pasted, and there'd be no one to blame but myself." He said this with an air of cockiness and a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Whatever," Eli said. "So you're coming along, then. And Roxi is gonna want to join in, too. Well, you guys are about the only two who can even come close to my skill level, and combined, you could take me on. Still, just accept the fact that Roxi's better than you are, because if I end up becoming commander someday, she'll be second-in-command, no contest."  
  
"And your mate," Danny scoffed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eli shouted indignantly.  
  
"Ah, come on, don't try faking it. I know that you and Rox have had your eyes on each other for a while. I have an acute feeling it'll end up that way in the end. Word has it in 'heated' girl groups that you two have already mated."  
  
"What?!" 'Heated' girl groups was just another word to describe any female Cornerians that were 'in heat' at a young age, and often talked about these sort of things, spawning dirty rumors and false bedtime fantasies. They had ended up causing a lot of break-ups in school.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just the groups that says that. Everybody knows you're too shy to even ask her out on a social date, much less ask to see her even half-nude. Hold it, keep your trap shut; she's coming." He looked up at the ceiling, as if waiting impatiently.  
  
Roxanne treated the two males with a cheerful smile. "Hey, I'll assume that there's a space open for me, right?"  
  
"Always," answered Eli. He moved forward from Danny. "Just cut in front of him and you're set."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up, Danny."  
  
A new voice entered their ears. "Well, well... if it isn't my favorite girl and her two twerps. Why do you still hang with these two losers?"  
  
Now, it is a fact that every child in school will be bullied at least once in their lives, and if not bullied, then they are pestered. Eli knew some people had bullies. But Eli knew also that he had an enemy. the depressing thought was that it had to be Kay  
  
Eli sighed in frustration. "Kay, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, it's a free planet and I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides, whelp, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Roxanne, so shut your muzzle."  
  
Eli turned in place to meet the wolf, Kay Mendoza. Known to many as a school bully (in high school, however corny it may sound) simply because he had good tact, it never kept Eli intimidated; two styles of fighting and earning middle-rank belts in both of them kept him as a formidable street fighter. And Kay's type of scum, the kind that spawned from locker-room floors, was easy to deal with because they knew little about real fighting. "Is there something you wanted? I don't have much time to talk, not that I'd want to, so make it quick."  
  
"Just that I'm surprised that you're here, coyote. That time I took you on was a total fluke; you lucked out on that one because I was getting the flu and my simulation seat was fucked up."  
  
"Aw, I feel for you, Kay. Are you feeling better today? No sniffles? Doesn't make a difference, cause I'd still beat you. And I'm not here simply because you are; I'm here to enlist."  
  
"You wouldn't last five minutes in combat, kid. Besides, I'm the best in the school, no matter how many people say you are. You may have all the flashy moves and techniques, but I'm still the best when it comes to all out dogfights, even if you've beaten me once. I'd put fifty ships to any one that you take down in combat."  
  
"Would you quit it already, Mendoza?" growled Roxanne, who was facing him. "You seem to be forgetting the whole point to something like this; it has absolutely nothing to do with how many fighters you can take out in a battle. Not that someone with the likes of you would understand. Too dull and selfish, I guess."  
  
The wolf glared for a second, then smiled menacingly. With one swift motion, he snatched her waist, and brought her to him. She yelped, tried struggling out of his grasp, but his hold was tight. He continued to hold her waist, then placed one paw on her stomach, and another one, farther below, stroking this area slowly.  
  
Danny stepped forward, but Kay's gang, who had been standing behind him, grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him behind them. A zebra with colored hair and a stag stood in his way. The tiger frowned in worry, eyes falling upon Eli, still standing his ground.  
  
Roxanne began to breathe somewhat faster. "Eli..." She tried to push away from the wolf, but he retained a hard grip on her.  
  
The coyote didn't turn. He knew exactly what was going on. Without looking at either the fox or the wolf, he whispered his words. The beginnings of a growl could be heard. "Get your paws off of her."  
  
"You're in no position to tell me what to do, whelp. I'll keep her like this for as long as I want. Maybe, if the lady will permit me, I can hold her like this at my place while doing something a bit more pleasurable."  
  
"Shut your trap!" snarled Eli, who was now turned in position. A white glow could clearly be seen in his eyes, one that neither his friends nor his enemies had seen before. "Let her go now."  
  
Kay gazed at his eyes momentarily before frowning. "What the heck...?" He still did not remove his embrace from Roxanne, but it was loosened enough for her to struggle out without him really noticing.  
  
She came towards him, but skidded to a halt, noticing his eye color. The hue made it seem as if there were a small star in each of them. Still, there was a glare in them that couldn't be ignored. She frowned and hesitated before approaching more slowly. "Elijah? Are you alright?" She put a paw on his shoulder.  
  
He flinched somewhat, and the glow disappeared. For a moment, Eli stood in confusion. Then everything came to and he shook himself out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine, Roxi." He held his head for a second, then returned his gaze to Kay. "So I guess you'll keep your distance from now on?"  
  
The wolf sneered, having regained his composure. "Not bloody likely." He lunged forward, catching Eli off guard with a punch to the muzzle. The coyote slid on the floor a second, before regaining himself and recovering quickly. He rolled to his feet to meet the wolf. A trickle of blood ran down the end of his muzzle, exiting from his nose.  
  
Kay's two friends watched this action long enough for Danny to belt each of them with a immobilizing punch into the gut. All air left their lungs quickly, and they fell to the floor wheezing. But he kept his distance from the fighting cat and dog. Instead, he rushed over to Roxanne.  
  
"Somebody's gotta stop them!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who in this school can do that?" answered Dan.  
  
"Good point..."  
  
The two continued their fight, and by this time the whole small gym had noticed the scuffle. Eli's nose was running red with blood, having gotten the bad side of the whole thing, but such an injury was internal and easy to heal, and thus didn't provoke him to retreat. The wolf rushed him, shouldering him into a wall. Eli took the hit, his spine screaming in pain. He only growled, and brought a hammer fist onto the canine's back. The wolf went down to knee length, and the coyote kicked him in the face.  
  
But this move only sent Kay into frenzy. Again, he took the canine to the wall, only harder. Eli's eyes widened as his lungs became compressed and lost all oxygen. He fell to the floor, then got back up, staggering.  
  
"This'll teach you, you little punk!" shouted Kay. He lifted his paw, claws angled for attack. He slashed the coyote across the face, tearing two neat slits into his cheek. He brought another one across his chest, causing Eli to roll over. The pain was excruciating, for he was only used to taking bruises; he didn't know anybody who used their claws in a school fight.  
  
Kay straddled him, held him by the lapels of his jacket with one paw, lifted his other for another blow. But Eli could see clearly that Kay's intention was to just beat him up. For some reason that Eli couldn't point out, he knew that Kay just wanted him dead. His eyes had an undefined rage in them, one that Eli immediately became aware of. He had only seen such eyes when it came to killers and convicts, not to mention hunting wildlife. He shut his eyes, waiting for the final blow.  
  
It never came. The next instant another person's paw came bashing across Kay's head, sending him flying. The wolf slid a foot or so before stopping to a halt. The expression on his face was that of a stunned nature, and also pain.  
  
Eli opened his eyes slowly, breathing somewhat shallowly. He looked up into the eyes of a brown rabbit, obviously middle aged. This person was in uniform, and the canine noticed the insignia of a fox with wings on its back. The hare looked at him for a second, then offered a paw. The coyote took it and was hauled up, though he winced as his chest began to burn.  
  
"You okay, kid?" the rabbit asked.  
  
"I feel like road kill," answered Eli.  
  
"You look like it, too. Let's get you to the doctor's office. I'll help you there."  
  
Roxanne ran forward. "Elijah! Holy crap, he tore you up..."  
  
Danny also approached him in concern. "Jeez, are you alright, Eli?"  
  
The coyote looked at him incredulously. "I feel like I just got hit by a car, Danny, and from the looks of it, I look the same way, too. How do you think I feel?"  
  
The hare held up his paw. "Best not to talk about it now, kid. You looked like you've been roughed up a lot." He motioned to a school proctor. "Get that poor excuse for a student into the principal's office immediately. I'll want to have a talk with both of these kids once I get this one cleaned up." The proctor nodded and headed for the still lying wolf.  
  
He took out a piece of cloth, handed it to the coyote. "Here, wipe some of that blood of your nose. I gotta admit, you took one hell of a beating from that taller student."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. ..."  
  
"Peppy Hare," he answered, smiling. "You can call me Peppy."  
  
"Peppy Hare? I've heard of you before."  
  
"Well, no time for an autograph, if that's what you're going to ask next; first of all, I'm trying to avoid possible arthritis and rheumatism from signing my name, and second of all, you'll need to see the doctor for those cuts." He motioned for the tiger and the fox to follow. "You can follow if you want. I'll have a few places open for registration later, but your buddy here is going to need medical attention pretty soon or it'll look ugly afterwards."  
  
Roxanne and Danny followed closely as Peppy directed the coyote to the office.  
  
Eli held the cloth that Peppy had handed to him on his cheek. He had been given a ring of gauze along his midsection after giving him a few painkillers. The band covered his injury completely, and yet didn't inhibit any of his movement at all. Kay had walked by, being escorted by the local school officer, a lynx, and had given him a glare that could've killed if looks could do so. But Eli had only sighed and shaken his head; nobody had brought the whole thing down but Kay himself. He had put his boot in the dung and now he was going to have to do something about it.  
  
Roxanne was next to him. She had volunteered to pick up his stuff, which was still in the gym. And from the looks of it, he would not be getting back to class until about 6th period, towards the end of the day, so Danny had been chosen to pick up any assignments that Eli would need.  
  
As Danny came back, Roxanne asked a question of concern. "Feel any better?"  
  
"A little, but not a whole lot," answered Eli truthfully. There was a type of aching in his lower back, were Kay had slammed him into the wall. "I didn't think he'd smash me into a wall that hard; he's not all that strong, he just looks that way. At least he didn't make that last swipe."  
  
"Why is that such a relief?" she asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that he was willing to put me in a hospital... or kill me."  
  
She frowned. "Eli, he wouldn't do anything like that. I've known him to be a bully, but not a killer."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't see the way his eyes were when he lifted his claw for the final slash. They were focused and full of rage, almost as if they were looking at natural prey. No... he was ready to kill me. That I'm certain of, and I'm sorry if it seems like I just hate his guts, but I can almost feel his desire to put me down. I hope I can at least avoid him."  
  
The fox reflected on this for a moment. "Maybe your right... he's never shown such a desire to fight like that, or the style of fighting. It was more instinct and cunning than it was just fist-flying action. I won't say you're right, but I can at least agree that staying away from him would be the best policy."  
  
Danny dropped into a chair next to him. "Well, that'll be easy, since he'll be put out of any hope for flying or schooling; automatic expulation on account of sexual harassment on Roxi, violent outburst on you, and the illegal use of claws on campus. Yep, we can expect to see the tail part of him last. And what's more is that we're gonna be in an academy while he won't be."  
  
Just then, Peppy poked his head out from an office. He motioned to Eli. The canine stood up. "Principal Larson wants to see you," the old hare explained. Eli waved his friends quickly and walked into the office. He bent slightly, still feeling a little bit of pain  
  
.  
  
Inside, a Doberman sat behind a desk, silent and thoughtful. He motioned Eli to come forward, to which he complied. Kay was also seated inside, still glaring at him. The police officer was behind him, keeping a close eye on the proceedings. Peppy sat to one side of the office, and indicated a couch next to him, which he took gladly.  
  
"I trust you feel well enough to talk?" the Doberman asked. His voice was extremely deep, but his words were said quietly and calmly, such that comforted the coyote. Eli nodded. "Good. Now, we have good reason to call your parents, and we've already gotten stories from the most trusted members of the campus, not to mention a few good students." His eyes fell on Kay. "Do you admit that this whole thing was your doing?"  
  
The wolf glared at Eli before answering. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"I did say that," the Doberman said firmly. It occurred to Elijah then that perhaps Kay had gotten himself into these situations before. "I'm asking if you started this whole mess. I just need your answer to clarify it. And don't bother lying to me, because I'm almost certain that you did."  
  
The wolf looked down. "Then it doesn't help asking a question that you already know the answer to."  
  
"I see." The Doberman paused before turning to Eli. "Some others said that you had snarled at him prior to the fight. Is that true?"  
  
Eli nodded.  
  
"And why did you do this?"  
  
"Kay had his arms around Roxanne Tetrise and was holding her."  
  
"Just an affection hug, is that it? You got mad because you were jealous?"  
  
"No, I got mad because he was touching her in a manner that she didn't enjoy in the first place, sir." He said this with a little irritability. Why would he be jealous? Sure, Roxanne was nice, but there wasn't anything between them anyway. It was just the fact that Kay had tried to do something that Roxi didn't need to feel.  
  
"Then I see why you were trying to defend your friend," answered Peppy. "Good kid." He patted the coyote on the back. Eli swallowed a bit, noticing that this action did nothing to soothe the mood of the fuming wolf, and instead seemed to make him tenser.  
  
The Doberman said nothing at first. Finally he sat back. "I'm still going to have to contact your parents, but for different reasons. Eli, I'm gonna call your parents and have them come and pick you up. You'll need time for those slashes to heal and the best place for that is at home, where you'll be safe. Are they home?"  
  
Eli shook his head. "No, they're at work."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let you drive right off like that, Eli. You might as well put your car keys in the paws of a friend you can trust. But we can't let you stay here. We'll figure something out. I'll have them called at work and see if I still can't get them down here." He rubbed his temples, then faced Kay.  
  
"As for you, Mendoza, I'm going to lay down the law this time around. You've caused too much trouble on these school grounds and you've put your foot in it big time, and there's no way out of this one. I'm sure that your parents will agree with me when it comes to expulation from school."  
  
Kay's face contorted and he rose. "On what charges?!" he snarled.  
  
The Doberman rose, his voice rising in the same manner. "You want a whole list on what you've already done so far? Sexual harassment, violent outbursts, drug use on campus, suspect in theft and arson incident; I have a record on you that your going to carry for a long time to come, Mendoza! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it this time, son."  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
"I can and I have!" the Doberman yelled out.  
  
The wolf began to roar, then ripped a pencil out of his pocket and lunged forward towards the Doberman. Peppy rose, fumbling for a blaster at his side, while Eli also rose, not knowing what to do. The officer was taken completely off guard, but the principal stood his ground firmly. At the last possible second, his paw snapped out and coiled around the wolf's wrist. The canine yanked it down and slammed it onto the desk.  
  
The wolf looked in surprise, kneeling on the floor in front of the desk. His eyes met the Doberman's whose voice, though low was menacing.  
  
"This is what I mean, Mendoza. You're a danger to those around you and a danger to yourself. I'm not going to let you stay here so you can cause more damage to anybody else than you already have. You think you can push around anybody around here, but let me tell you something; you even think of attacking me, and I'll guarantee I'll kick your tail so hard that there'll be no length in it left to talk about. I will rip it from its socket and smack you around with it, if you should so much as even come into contact with another student again while I'm still in charge. You're in deep now, kid."  
  
The wolf glared through all this. When he was done, the wolf's eye began to water, in tears from rage. He roared once more and flung the Doberman's paw from his own, then stepped back and pushed the officer away. Peppy fired a shot, a stun-bolt only, but it missed and Kay smashed through the door. The guard stared for a moment in shock.  
  
The principal motioned him to get up. "Well, get going! After him, before he gets someone else hurt! Move it!"  
  
The officer stood up and ran out of the office, yanking a communicator from his belt. "We got a loose student running from the office section, a male wolf with dyes white strands in his hair, possibly in a hostile mood! Approach with caution, but tackle him if you need to!"  
  
Peppy ran only as far as the door, then shook his head. He had known Wolf O'Donnell, who had once been one of Fox's friends. He had done a similar thing, and this wolf looked very much like him, even acted the same, though for different reasons. He shook his head. "He'll probably get away. I've seen it happen before, and he's got the integrity and will to outrun them at all cost."  
  
"Well, nothing can be done about it by us," the Doberman said, who had to the door also. "We'll have to leave it to them." He reached for his own communicator. "Keep me posted on the situation as long as possible, and make an announcement to the students and teachers before fourth period ends."  
  
"Yes, sir," was the reply.  
  
The Doberman stood in silent, then shook it off. "Well, I've no choice now but to continue now what I have been. Eli, you're going to have to stay from class for now, until we can decide what to do. Ah, now Lieutenant Hare, you do know that Elijah is one of our best pilots in the school? We don't even have such programs running freely, save for ROP, and he scored high grades in the first week."  
  
Peppy turned and looked at Eli with a look of interest on his face. "Really? How high?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. He doesn't deserve to be in the school; he deserves better than it. Although his other grades would need improvement, his skills in this subject are generally the best. Comparing, even, to your commander Fox McCloud."  
  
Peppy was listening, though he was looking at Eli closely. The young canine shifted a bit uncomfortably. "That's interesting to know. And I suspect that you were in the gym to enlist for an airforce position?" he asked the coyote.  
  
"Not really. I was aiming for a mercenary unit."  
  
"Then you know your homework for piloting, kid. Mercenary wings are probably one of the more action-seeing yet easy-living occupations to have. If you have the skills, then it's probably the place for you." He paused, then mused to himself.  
  
The principal looked at Eli. "Are you still going to register?" he asked.  
  
"A few of my friends and myself aiming for it, so we decided to make for it as soon as possible. But now that we've been deviated, I don't have any idea about how we're going to enlist now. The positions are probably all full up to the brim."  
  
Peppy came out of his train of thought. "Hm? Oh, your registration. Well, actually, I think I can help you with that, no problem. I came here as a registration officer. It's vacation time for the team, and I had wanted to help give a few pointers to anybody willing to join. But everybody here..." he paused. "Well, I have a way of guessing things correctly. They just don't seem to care about the work around here; all they're thinking about is that it's their big break, that they're gonna be able to take down more fighters than another person, when it's not actually about killing."  
  
He paused for a moment. "And then there's you and your two friends. You three seem to get the right idea of flying; that it can be a pastime, and that it can be converted so that you can protect others from harm with your skill. You all seem to know that."  
  
Eli nodded. "I figured, if I was going to something for the rest of my life, it'd be something that I loved and that I could use to help society."  
  
"Good!" answered Peppy. "You know exactly what you want, then. Most others don't, and end up becoming miserable because of it." He reached into his pocket, took out a small notebook. "Let me see, now... There were seven enlisting officers, including myself. Each of us has control of two squadrons, each with twelve people." He flipped through it. "I only filled up one team to the brim. There's still a whole squadron to fill up, and it's a mercenary unit. Since it already has an older commander, it needs eleven pilots to fill up, before it's ready to go."  
  
Eli rose. "So... me and my friends..."  
  
"Well, just give me your names and you're in."  
  
Eli clenched a fist in victory. "Alright! And how are you going to go about finding other pilots?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose you guys could help me with that. Know any good pilots?" 


	2. Chapter 2; Enmity Vanished

Chapter 2; Forgiveness.  
  
Introduction by the author;  
  
Okay, so maybe I'm skipping ahead from the ADD. ADD does that to you!  
  
Anywho, this is a fiction that, although does hold its parts with action and sci-fi, is also based upon real life. It'll lose some of its 'real life' qualities as it goes on; fair warning, but I hope you'll keep reading anyway. Even though this chapter is void of any action and is more, the next is funny as heck.  
  
Indeed, it gets to be a little more interesting at this point. One character, whose purpose before seemed that to be of an enemy, reveals himself not to be the bad guy Eli thinks he is...  
  
"Hey Dad? I'm home?"  
  
Eli's voice carried through the house, yet there was no answer. The coyote raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Guess he's not here yet." He shrugged. "Want to come in, Peppy? He's probably out somewhere getting grub, or still at work."  
  
The hare nodded. "Sure. Might as well; if Kay's out there and he has a mind to swing by your place, you'll want to keep ensured he won't do anything to you." He entered, looking around. "Hm. Nice place, actually. How long did you want me to stay?"  
  
Daniel and Roxanne entered behind him. Peppy had agreed to take Eli home, since the coyote had the pass card to get in, and both his friends had decided to stay over at his place for the remainder of the day, for safety's sake. Roxanne had taken Eli's car, while Daniel had taken his own.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Not to get an autograph or anything," Eli said, anticipating the hare's feelings subconsciously, "but about the registration. Can I get you anything to eat?"  
  
Peppy held up his paw. "No thanks; normally I'm a vegetarian. I don't think I could stomach carnivorous material."  
  
Nevertheless, Eli opened up the refrigerator. Immediately Roxanne and Danny piled behind him, reaching inside and pushing the canine into it. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a dead fish's face. He blinked, then pushed the two off him. "Hey, I've heard of a famished hunter before, but you guys are ridiculous!" Still, the managed to come away with a box of enchiladas and a soda each, then moved for the holo-vision, shoving to get to the couch first.  
  
Eli gave them a chided type of a look, then reached into the lower parts of the fridge. He came up with a carrot, still fresh, and tossed this item to Peppy. "A bit more to your liking?"  
  
"Alot more," Peppy said, munching on the tip. "Didn't think you'd have anything like this. And a fresh taste still in it, what's more."  
  
Eli took a can of soda out for himself. "Yeah, well my mom knows how balance out our diet while still retaining the meat part of our lives. She does this by making a lot of stew. She knows veggies'll increase eyesight, so she also thinks that if she constantly keeps putting these into the stew that my youngest sister won't be afraid of the dark." He took a seat at the table, indicated a chair on the other side, which Peppy took.  
  
"So, what was it you needed to talk about?"  
  
"Some advice on what to do."  
  
Peppy frowned. "How do you mean? I think I can sense a little bit of doubt in yourself. Don't worry, it's natural to feel intimidated around other, more experienced people."  
  
"Well, it's not so much that. I have this little problem, actually. You've seen my grades?" Peppy shook his head. "Well, they could use a lot of improvement, I'll tell you that much. And I'm starting to wonder if I can take on this task better than I have my school work. You get what I mean?"  
  
"I see; you're thinking maybe you may not be able to do what's necessary as well as you can keep up in class, am I correct?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well, then I'll ask you something; do you enjoy piloting craft at all?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course I do. It's more of a hobby than anything."  
  
"Then I wouldn't worry about it," Peppy said, biting from the carrot. "If you love to do something, then not much can go wrong. I personally never really liked schoolwork, when I was your age. But that's different from piloting because you like to fly, whereas nobody likes to do homework at all." He paused. "At least, nobody sane that I knew when I was a teen..."  
  
Eli nodded. "Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better." He sighed, looked up at the ceiling. "So... about the other pilots. How do we find them?"  
  
"There'll probably be a few students here and there, still looking for a place to sign up. Still, I wouldn't be able to track them down all at once, and it'd be too much of a mess if I tried to call them over the school announcement system. Do you know any other people with piloting skills?"  
  
Eli nodded. "Yeah, a few. But I don't have their numbers. You'll have to wait till tomorrow. Can I get you to come there?"  
  
Peppy nodded. "I'm not scheduled to get back to the GreatFox for another week and a half. I can spare the next few days, unquestionably."  
  
Just then, Danny's voice carried to the table. "Elijah, Peppy, you guys should get down here!" His voice seemed tense, almost angry  
  
They looked at each other in question, then made for the living room. Eli got there first, and whatever program they had been watching before, a special announcement took place. He looked over at Danny, who was watching with a grim look on his face. But Roxanne was breathing hard, almost looking as if she were going to faint. The coyote frowned looked at the screen. The reporter, a cow, spoke.  
  
"At approximately 2:34 this afternoon, a number of three explosions took place at Carol City airport, leaving some three hundred people dead and many more injured. Several agents who were sent to the scene have deemed that this was an act of terrorism. A suspect had been caught at the scene, claiming that NOVA, the remnants of the Venomian armada, was behind all this and that more would come if they were not cautious. Though police have yet to confirm this confession, it cannot be doubted that this was a deliberate attack."  
  
"Dear god..." Eli looked at Roxanne. Her parents worked over at the airport, one as a pilot and the other as a steward. She stared at the screen wide-eyed in terror, and immediately Eli felt torn for her. Her parents were all she had left for herself; her older brother had died in the war against Venom and she had never gotten over it fully.  
  
She rose, still breathing hard. "Eli... Eli, my parents."  
  
She tried to step forward and nearly stumbled, but Elijah caught her, trying to help her up. "Roxanne, it's okay!" he tried, hoping that he was right. "They... they're probably okay and not hurt at all."  
  
She took his answer as well as she could, tried to calm down. She sat back down, tried to remain calm. Peppy took a seat next to her, rubbing her back in an effort to soothe her further. Danny shook his head. "Who'd do that kind of thing to innocent people?"  
  
"Fools," Elijah said simply. "People who are afraid of a large population and are trying to even out the odds by murdering innocent people who don't want to fight anyway." He looked away, instead listening to the report. The details were immediately posted, starting with the news they had just heard, and ending with the responses from several planet representatives from other planets, sympathizing for those who had been killed or injured in the incident.  
  
Peppy looked around. "The starport isn't too far from here. If you want, we can-"  
  
Roxanne responded before he finished. "No! I don't want to be there if the worst has happened," she said, as if almost afraid to go there. She grasped her arms tightly, as if cold. "God, I hope not." She began to snuffle a little. Danny put an arm around her, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
Eli got up. "My parents are still at work, but I can call them up about the incident. They'll want to know if Roxanne is alright." He made for the phone. Roxanne and her family had been good friends of theirs since they had arrived to Corneria, and Eli's family had always let her stay over if there was an occasion that involved her own parents having to go out.  
  
Picking it up, he tapped a key for a three-way call, to each of his parents. The call went out a second later. Eli's mom got to the phone first. "Kenotech systems service line, how may I help you?"  
  
"Ma? It's me."  
  
"Hi Eli. I heard what happened at school today. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, A guy named Peppy Hare took me home, and he's at the place right now."  
  
"The Peppy Hare?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Who else?" he answered, with a little smile. It disappeared as he recalled what he had really called for. "But that's not the point."  
  
Before he could continue, his dad came online. "Solarcarrier Corp representative speaking, who's calling?"  
  
"It's me, dad."  
  
"Hey, son. I heard about the fight." He sounded as if he were going to move into one of his old 'fighting-is-bad' lectures, but Eli cut him off in time.  
  
"I know, dad, I know. Peppy Hare, one of the StarFox members, was there during registration, and he decided to drop me off. He's right here."  
  
"Really? I'd like to talk to him, then."  
  
"Later, dad. Listen..." He hesitated. "There was a terrorist attack on Carol city airport today. Several people were killed, and more were injured."  
  
There was a silence. His mom answered first. "My goodness... does Roxanne know about it?"  
  
"She was watching the holo at our house when she found out."  
  
His father spoke next. "Are her parents okay?"  
  
"They haven't called. And if they did, it would have been at her place. She isn't carrying any portable phone, and they didn't put up a casualty list at all. There's a special report on the holo, signal number 1804. You'll find out what happened. I have to hang up in a minute, see what we're going to do."  
  
"Now don't you be going anywhere, son," said his father. "Stay put. If there was an attack, then there's no guarantee that it's all done and safe to go into. Stay there with Peppy and keep your eyes and ears open. Your sisters will be arriving any minute, and you know how they are, so send them upstairs, first chance you get, so as not to upset Roxanne in any way. And Danny is there, I'll assume?"  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Have him call his parents, check to see if they know yet. We'll get there as soon as we can. I'll see you later, son." He hung up.  
  
His mother was still on the line. "Get a quilt downstairs and make her something to drink. I find it's a good policy to follow when there may be a problem."  
  
"Ma...!"  
  
"Just a suggestion!" she said indignantly. "I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
She hung up on him. He put the phone back on the hook, sighed. "Well, they know about it now, you guys. They think it'd be best if we stay here and not to the airport, since it might be dangerous..." he paused, noticing, that Roxanne was bent over more than before. He came up to her, tried to look at her face.  
  
There were tears streaming down her face, matting her red fur down. She sniffled, tried to keep from crying out. Eli frowned. "Roxanne... what's wrong?" Danny was looking away, indicating that he knew the answer and was unwilling to tell it out himself. Peppy only shook his head sadly, then sat down.  
  
"I saw my mom on the holo..." she said. "And my father was next to her. He was screaming out her name, while she was on a stretcher..." She couldn't finish, and fell forward from the couch, into Eli's arms. Immediately, her pent up sadness came out all at once. She grasped him tightly and wept, while Eli hugged her back.  
  
The funeral of Roxanne's mother took place three days later, but she didn't attend. Everyone understood her feelings on the matter, and let her stay at Eli's house for the time being. She hadn't slept well enough, and hadn't eaten, either. Danny had also slept over the few nights she was there. Eli had asked for them to be absent from school for the week, knowing well that Roxanne would need her friends and family more than anything to make it through the ordeal.  
  
She didn't weep as much, instead, trying to move on with her friend's help. She improved well enough to forget what had happened at least for a few minutes. By the time the week was more than half through, which began the day after her mother's death, she seemed more her normal self, save that every now and again, she reflect on herself. Her father had also kept her company, but knew that she was much better off with her friends.  
  
The fifth day came, and the phone rang. Eli made it, having been the only one up. Roxi was taking a nap, while Danny was playing a few video games, leaving Eli free for the call. "Christian residence, who's calling please?"  
  
The slightly lower-pitched voice returned. "Eli?"  
  
Eli flinched slightly before frowning. "Kay? What are you doing calling here?"  
  
There was a sigh. "I tried calling Roxi over at her place, but she wouldn't answer. I tried three days in a row before I gave up. Do you know where she is?" The type of voice usually reserved for Eli wasn't present, and Eli wondered if maybe Kay was ill.  
  
"Yeah, I know where she is. But she can't be disturbed, Kay. I don't think now is the time to talk to her."  
  
"Look, if you're still against me having fought you that one day, I don't blame you. My parents came down pretty hard on me, and I'm almost certain they're ready to disown me. But Roxi's helped me through things like this, and I really need to talk to her."  
  
Eli scoffed. "Help you?"  
  
"This ain't funny, Eli," the wolf said, a tint of old anger in his voice. "Look, I just need to know where she is. I didn't call to bother you at all, I just needed to talk to her personally."  
  
"And I already told you, she can't."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, a bit more offended.  
  
"Look, I don't know if you knew at all, but there was a terrorist attack on Carol city airport."  
  
"I knew that!" he said, getting impatient.  
  
"Then did you know that Roxi's parents worked at the same airport? That one of her parents was killed as a result of the incident? Now do you realize why you can't talk to her in her current condition?"  
  
There was a pause, then a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."  
  
Eli put a paw to his head, then groaned, trying to think of something to get him satisfied. "Argh... look, meet me by the arcade at the store at around 7:00. Me and Danny are taking Roxi down there for a little game playing."  
  
"She's bummed out enough not to talk to me and yet still cheerful enough to hang out with you geeks?"  
  
Eli's brow furrowed in irritation. "Hey, look, I'll just say you never called, Kay, because we don't have to take her out, either. She can have relaxation over here than over there, if she wants. But if you want to talk with her, I think maybe you should talk with me, too."  
  
Kay sighed in partial frustration and partial relief. "Alright... I'll meet you there, then. Can I talk to her afterwards?"  
  
Eli nodded. There was no reason for him not to say no, though whether or not she would want to speak with him after what had happened those few days before was entirely up to her. Then he forgot that Kay couldn't see him. "Sure. I can't guarantee she'll want to talk to you at all, though, after what happened. She has a right to hold it against you, and so do I."  
  
"Well, then just know this, Elijah," he said, using the coyote's full first name for the first time. "I apologize to you and to her, for what happened. I'll see you around 7:00. See you later."  
  
Eli didn't answer, and didn't move even after Kay hung up on the other side, frozen in amazement.  
  
Who was that he just talked to?  
  
They left at around 6:30. Since Roxanne was becoming less depressed, she found it a good idea to let herself go and enjoy the time she would have. Eli said nothing about Kay's call though, knowing that she could still say no and turn back. the best chance that Kay had of speaking to her was if Eli didn't say anything about him being there when they arrived. Danny didn't know, either, which was good, because he most likely would've decided to go somewhere else, also.  
  
The arcade was usually full-up on Fridays, but since the attack had left a few people ruined and mourning, there were less there than there usually was. Still, it was enough of a population to pull Kay aside when Eli spotted him, wherever he might be.  
  
Daniel took the fox to a few of the pistol-accuracy games, which was something that Roxi was especially good at and loved. Eli watched for a few minutes, then glanced at his watch. It was exactly 7:00. "Hey, I'm gonna get a few credits worth of coins. I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure thing," said Roxanne, never taking her eyes off her virtual targets. "Don't take too long."  
  
The coyote broke away from his friends, going into the direction of the coin-machine. When he reached it, he looked around, then passed it up, looking around for the wolf. He was nowhere in sight. That didn't mean, of course, that he would never be. Kay, although a cheater at times, always managed to keep a promise- from a certain point of view.  
  
"Eli. Over here."  
  
The coyote turned in place, coming face-to-face with the wolf. Eli almost didn't recognize him right off. There was darkness in his left eye; not the type that showed an evil thought, but a bruise-like darkness around his eye. To add to it, there was a cut across his cheek-bone, much like the one that Eli had received. His normally clean fur had picked up a few specks of dust and the brown tips of his black hair were now darker than before. He looked a mess, clothes-wise as well, with jeans that had... dried blood- stains.  
  
Eli blinked and stepped back in surprise. "Kay? What the fuck happened?"  
  
Kay sighed. "I got a little... well, it's something not discussable right now. If you need to know, it's what I wanted to talk to Roxanne about. Things aren't going so well with my folks."  
  
Eli didn't say anything, and Kay continued. "Look... about that fight... that whole damn thing was my fault. I don't know what got into me. If you haven't already guessed, I kinda got a thing for Roxanne. Not that she returns it at all, but still... anyway... I guess I already did say sorry about the whole thing, right?"  
  
"Just today," Eli said. "Why now, instead of before?"  
  
Kay looked down. "My parents..." he stopped, not knowing how to start.  
  
"They roughed you up or something?" asked Eli.  
  
Kay shrugged. "That's one way of putting it, I guess. It made think more about what happened. Granted, they had absolutely no right to bring the house over my head, but nevertheless, I kept thinking about it." He laughed grimly. "Never thought I was part of a dysfunctional family, eh?"  
  
Eli shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I realized how stupid I had gotten. I mean, I've taken drugs before- one joint, but that was it, 'cause afterwards I ditched the crap for good. I've been in probably fifteen fights, eight of them not school related. My parents have always thought I was a pain in their haunches, ready to disown me the first chance they get." He pointed at his eye. "See the shiner? Got that from my dad. Didn't want to hit him back; face it, he's still my dad."  
  
Eli frowned. "Why do you bother taking this crap from them? You should have told someone about it."  
  
"I told Roxanne, but I pleaded for her not to tell anybody; at least, not until I finally landed a job as a pilot. At that point, I at least would still be doing what I like, right? And I'd be out of the hell-hole I have the guts to call home." He sighed. "She understood well enough, but I know she's been itching to tell someone. She's one helluva friend, you got to give her that."  
  
Eli nodded. "That's true enough. Well, now I know that you're at least trying to get some help, and not here just to try kicking my tail again."  
  
The wolf grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I knew you had taken two forms of martial arts, but I didn't expect that kind of fighting from you at all. You fight pretty well, I got to hand it to you. But in any case, I know that, if the battle had carried out, I most likely would've come out on top."  
  
"Not just that; you looked about ready to kill me," Eli blurted out.  
  
The wolf looked at him incredulously. "Me? Kill you? Look, I may have once taken a joint, and I may have kicked a lot of other people's tails and tail feathers, and I may have been expelled from school." He held up a finger. "But I will make one thing clear; unless it's extremely provoked and for my defense and for the defense of other people, I would never murder anybody."  
  
Eli looked at him. During the conversation, the wolf had changed somehow in the coyote's eyes. It was odd, since now Kay didn't look as threatening now as before. In fact, he seemed more normal, save that at the same time, he looked depressed.  
  
Kay stopped talking for a moment. After a while, he started again. "Look... outta curiosity... I heard something at school shortly before I was expelled. It isn't true that you mated with Roxanne, is it?"  
  
"What?!" shouted out Eli at the top of his lungs. He quieted down, remembering where he was. "No, I didn't! You heard that while passing the 'heated' girl groups, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I did..."  
  
"And you believed them?"  
  
Kay looked down. "I was a little... well if you need to know, I got a little angry about it, which was one reason I punched you, I guess. And I figured, if she was the type of girl that would do that, I might as well try being a guy who'd be that way, too. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still not sure as to why you believed them. Never do, that's my motto on that matter. In any case, she's only a good friend, and not anyone I'm considering right off. I have no reason right now."  
  
"I guess." Kay looked around. "So... can I talk to Roxanne now?"  
  
Eli nodded, then thought of something. "Hold it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said your parents roughed you up, right? And I'm suspecting you hate them enough to get away from them in any way you can."  
  
"Easy to figure out, Eli. Of course I'm willing to get away from them at all costs. What's your point?"  
  
"There's still some positions open in the mercenary part of the airforce, and Peppy Hare, the guy that punched you off me, wants Danny, Roxi and me to look for some possible pilots. It could be a chance to get away from you parents, you know. I figure you don't have any reason to hate me anymore, either."  
  
Kay blinked. "Why ask me? I figured you'd hate me. And what chance do I have as an expelled student, getting to be a pilot? Not much a chance at all, I think."  
  
"That's the thing; the mercenary wings don't really care what you've done, so long as you're willing to fly for the right price. They won't care about it. Besides, Peppy asked me personally to enlist anybody I could entrust to the team."  
  
"And you trust me?!" Kay yelped out in wonder.  
  
"Hey, you came here to talk, not to fight, right. I could trust you now."  
  
Kay looked at him, skeptically. "You're either a forgiving saint, or a trusting fool. No offense, but I still don't understand why. I fought with you, nearly killed you, as you put it, got expelled, harassed Roxi in a way I shouldn't have... and you trust me?"  
  
Eli shrugged, scratched his left ear. "I don't know how, but I feel like I can. So yes or no, Kay?"  
  
Kay looked at him for a second in disbelief. Then he looked down, smiling. "Yeah... I guess so." He looked back up. "So... can I still talk to Roxanne?"  
  
"Sure, but don't disturb her while she's sniping virtual terrorists; she'll turn the gun on you, even if it's fake. Never seen-"  
  
"Hey Eli!" cut in Roxanne's voice over the din of the video games. Eli turned, not having expected her presence. She jogged towards them, slowed down as she saw Kay standing next to him. She frowned, looking at him head to toe. "Kay... what happened to you?"  
  
He sighed. "I needed to talk to you. I tried calling you, but there was no answer. I just finished with Eli here."  
  
The fox looked at Eli uncertainly. Eli nodded. "Don't worry, he's made amends."  
  
Roxanne turned back to Kay, took his paw in her hand. "Here, come this way. I'll be right back, Eli." She walked off, Kay following her out of the arcade.  
  
She took him to a bench, not far from the games. Stopping abruptly, the fox turned to the wolf. She looked at him with a worried visage. "What happened, Kay? Did you get in another fight with your parents?"  
  
Kay nodded, sat on the bench. "I came in late the day I fought with Eli. They had already gotten the call that I was expelled from school, and the police had been there shortly before I arrived. First thing my dad did was give me a good blow to the eye. Naturally, my mom told him to cut it out, but as usual, he didn't feel like letting up."  
  
Roxanne didn't say anything, leaving Kay to continue.  
  
"They started on each other, and I hate more than anything when they start screaming at each other. I tried to get them to stop, but it didn't help much when the whole thing was my fault. So my dad cut me, using a meat knife that was nearby. Bled solid for two hours." The wolf started to shake a little. "Fortunately, he didn't do what he threatened to do with it to me."  
  
Roxanne shook her head sadly. "Kay... you should've told someone-"  
  
At that Kay got up and sighed angrily. "And what?!" he said loudly, though not angry at her. "I have goals, you know! I want to get away from my parents, but I want to have a life doing what I want to do for a living. How am I going to do that if I'm given foster parents and a place where I'm constantly being watched over by officials to see if I'm being treated right?" He sighed, turned away from Roxanne. "Not that it'd make a difference."  
  
Roxanne didn't say anything for a moment. At length she stood up and grasped his shoulder. "But it would have been worth it to say something, Kay. I don't like you the way you think I do, but I'm still your friend, nonetheless, and as a friend I don't want to see you get hurt. I worry for you, Kay. I stay awake two hours after my light's out, one hour for the two people I think about most; Eli and you."  
  
Kay turned, looked at her. "You dig Eli, don't you?"  
  
This took her off guard. "What? No, not really. Why?"  
  
Kay didn't say anything, walked past her, but secretly smiled when she wasn't looking. "No reason." He hid the smile. "Look... about that thing. I had heard something in school that made me a little jealous, and I figured that the way I acted would compliment with the way I heard you were."  
  
Roxanne blinked in amazement. "Wha-?"  
  
"I was wrong," he said, shaking it off. "I found that out. So I'm sorry about what I did. I told Eli the same, too. I've been screwing up a lot lately, but my family isn't helping with that. I wish like hell though that they did."  
  
Roxanne nodded. She smiled suddenly. Without a word, she gave him a quick kiss on the nose. He looked up in surprise, but she waved it off. "Nothing that you'd think of... but somebody's got to make you feel better, right?"  
  
Kay was left speechless, maw hanging open in surprise.  
  
She took his paw. "C'mon. Let's get to game playing, what we were here for, right?" She led him back into the arcade. 


End file.
